


You Are Not Alone In This

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Bisexual Roman Sanders, Don't copy to another site, Familiars, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Santa, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Logan refuses to marry this prince who is expecting a perfect princess. Well, he gets his wish.Written for my friend Remi in our Sanders Sides Discord group! Merry Bitchmas, friendo!





	You Are Not Alone In This

**Author's Note:**

> You know why you're here. 
> 
> If you're Remi: Sorry this is so rushed and that it's probably not what you wanted :(   
> If you're anyone else: Hope you enjoy this trash

Prince Roman of Corazo had everything he could ever want. A wonderful kingdom, a great position as both a prince and a knight, and an amazing magical talent. However, the one thing he didn’t have: a dashing princess to sweep off her feet. Or, well, he didn’t have that. Until now. 

 

“Roman! Have you heard the news?” his sister squealed, clapping her hands together in excitement. Roman felt a grin stretch across his face in answer. 

 

“No, what news?” 

 

“You’re getting married! To one of the princesses of Craobshet!” Katerina cried, throwing her arms around Roman in happiness. “Oh, this is a wonderful thing, Roman! You’re getting married!” Roman froze for a second before a giant smile broke across his face. He was getting married! To a princess! He could finally sweep someone off their feet and dance with them under the moonlight and hold their hand and drift of to sleep knowing the love of his life was nearby and-

* * *

 

“No, absolutely not,” Logan hissed, glaring out his window. He crossed his arms over his chest and tried not to wince at the feel of lace framing his chest. His mother sighed and ran a finger through his long hair, causing him to wince. He hated his hair. He hated his body. He hated being a girl. 

 

“Lucinda, sweetheart, it’s for the greater good of both our countries. From what I’ve heard, he’s a very kind young man,” she murmured. Logan flinched at the sound of that name; he’d gotten so used to everyone calling him Logan that hearing  _ that  _ did things to his stomach and heart he couldn’t even name. 

 

“Yes, getting married to a prince who isn’t even set to ascend the throne of his own country, let alone ours, is a splendid idea,” Logan murmured back. His mother sighed again but did not dignify his sarcasm with a reply, instead choosing to leave him to his moping. 

 

And there he stayed, even as his parents headed out on yet another trip, not even staying to welcome the prince they were giving their son away to. He stayed through all of his brothers coming to try and coax him out. He stayed as the rain came and went, normally his favourite time of the year. He stayed as the news of his parents’ death rolled in. He stayed through Thomas’ coronation, even at the request of his brothers (because even through the door he could tell that Patton was on a male day). He stayed until he had a plan. 

 

Prince Roman was expecting a princess. They were all expecting a human princess. So why not… why not let his true self come out? His brothers would be better off without him anyway, so why not just… disappear? He’d kill a couple birds with one stone as well: not get married, not be a girl, not be a witch’s familiar. Why not? It was the perfect plan, so simple, so genius, that Logan was surprised he hadn’t thought of it before. With a plan in mind, a goal on the horizon, freedom at his fingertips, he got to work. 

 

He pulled out the masculine clothes, the ones that Virgil had leant them since the two were the same size somehow, and slid into them, happiness exploding in his chest. Sure, his lungs and ribs ached from the tight wrapping pinning his sizable chest as flat as possible, but that didn’t matter. He felt… free. He felt like himself. 

 

Well, not quite, Logan thought as he glimpsed himself in the mirror. There was still the issue of his hair. Now, normally he’d ask Patton to cut it for him, or even one of the servants if they weren’t doing anything. But this, Logan knew, this he had to do himself. He gathered his hair back into a long ponytail, grabbed the sharpest pair of scissors he owned, and started to hack away at the long, thick, black locks. It seemed to take an eternity, but eventually, his hair was almost the same style as Virgil’s, albeit a little longer in the bangs. Logan beamed. He’d done it. He was free. 

 

Now, one part left. Logan opened the window and clambered onto the sill, taking in the crisp night air. He prepared to leap, but was stopped by a few drops of liquid sliding into his hair. He looked up, only to be met by a faceful of rain. He sighed and debated whether or not he should just give up and leave another time, but the sound of heavy boots on the stairs made up his mind for him. The prince from Corazo was supposed to come today. Judging by the loud, unfamiliar voice he heard, he was probably here. It was now or never; Logan didn’t have time to worry about flying in the pouring rain. So, with pounding against the door he’d barred with a solid oak desk and chair behind him, Logan leapt into the air and allowed the transformation to take him, sprouting feathers and wings along with sharpening vision and sharp talons. He soared up into the air, fighting the pounding rain, cursing his vision for being horrible even in owl form. But that didn't matter to him now. What mattered was that he was finally himself, and no one could stop him. Not even that tree he just crashed into, even if the force of the crash was enough to snap  _ something  _ and send him plummeting down into darkness. 

 

He had no idea how long he’d been in the soothing darkness for, but he did know that he was being scooped up into someone’s arms, and his broken wing (for that’s what that snap was, he thought) was screaming at him, and he was making a choked noise in the back of his throat, and someone was mumbling “Sh, sh, I know it hurts, but I’m getting you help,  _ si _ ? You’ll be okay, I promise,” and Logan was just so  _ tired _ . He trusted the voice, somehow, for some reason, and sank back down, letting the voice take him out of the cold rain and into the warmth of the indoors. 

 

He woke again sometime later, feeling… different. He stood up and yawned (well, as much as an owl can yawn), shaking out his feathers. He squeaked as the pain in his wing flared up, and suddenly there was a presence behind him, fussing over him and guiding him gently back down into the nest of pillows. Logan squeezed his eyes shut and rolled over to see… Prince Roman of Corazo standing there, his copper eyes full of concern. 

 

“Hey, buddy, so, first off, don’t freak out, your wing is broken but I got it into a splint with Patton’s help- oh, that’s Royal Patton, they’re on a neutral day- and then Prince Virgil- Virgil, he told me to call him Virgil- gave you a healing potion so it should be fixed in like, a week? And somehow, something happened, and since I’m technically a witch and you’re apparently capable of being a familiar… you’re my familiar now? Please don’t freak out, I’m Roman by the way, what’s your name?” the prince babbled, his hands waving around as he spoke. Logan froze. What… had the prince just said? 

  
“Um… you’re accidentally my familiar now?” the prince mumbled meekly. That confirmed it for Logan. He’d failed. Time to panic. 

  
“Nonono, I’m sorry, please don’t freak out, I’m sorry,” Prince Roman babbled, hands reaching out to… to… Logan couldn’t even tell in his panicked state. He flinched as Prince Roman’s large hands landed in his fluffy feathers and began to… stroke? Why? What was the prince hoping to accomplish? 

 

“I heard this could help calm people down, and hey, you’re a person, so maybe it’ll work…” Roman answered soothingly. Logan considered whether he should retort because it would most certainly  _ not  _ work, but he found he couldn’t because, against all logic, the soothing strokes  _ were  _ working. He found himself leaning into the prince’s touch, and finally, gradually, slowly, he relaxed all the way. The prince didn’t stop, but instead said, “So, you never told me your name.” Logan concentrated, and sent the thought of  _ Logan _ . 

 

“Logan, huh? It suits you,” Roman murmured, scratching under Logan’s chin and oh, Logan didn’t want Roman to stop, that felt so  _ good _ … 

 

“Prince Roman? Princess Lucinda is still missing,” a servant called after sharply knocking on the door. The prince sighed, face downcast for a second, before he brightened back up and turned to Logan. 

 

“Well, you can help me find her! If you want, Logan.” Logan pretended to ponder the question for a moment, laughing internally the entire time. Yeah, Prince Roman would never find Princess Lucinda, not if Logan had anything to say about it. 

 

“Of course,” Logan replied, and then startled. Had he… just said that aloud? 

 

“... Did you just talk? Out loud? With words?” the prince asked, his coppery-gold eyes wide with wonder-fear-confusion-joy-excitement. Logan blinked and tried again. 

 

“Apparently, yes.” Prince Roman let out one of the highest-pitched squeals Logan had ever heard in his life and flinched away, his ears even more sensitive than normal in owl form. Roman winced and held up his hands in apology, his smile never diminishing. 

 

“Oh, this is going to be wonderful! Now, come on Logan, let me go introduce everyone to you!” Logan’s heart crawled into his throat, but he swallowed it back down. Almost no one knew about his preferred name, and those that did didn’t know that he was technically a familiar, so… it should be fine, he reasoned.

* * *

 

And it was. Everything was fine. No one even seemed to get close to putting two and two together when Roman (he’d insisted that Logan call him Roman, seeing as they had a bond now) had introduced him to everyone. Well, reintroduced, since Logan knew the name of every palace servant, guard, knight, and especially the names of all of his siblings. No one was suspicious, just congratulating Roman before going back to trying to figure out where Lucinda may have gone. 

 

Well. Everything was fine. For four days. Logan could ignore the growing ache in his chest, chalking it up to not being used to moving around with wings. Who cared that this was an ache that went deeper than muscles? It was probably fine, just growing pains as Logan got used to being an owl. For four days, Logan insisted that he was fine, even as it grew harder and harder to breathe. He was just stressed and not used to the biology of an owl, that was all. Until… 

 

Until one night he woke up, unable to breathe. Logically, he knew there was air all around him, but that didn’t stop his body from insisting that there was no oxygen and that he was dying  _ right now _ . Somehow, a little sound must have slipped out of the back of his throat, because the next thing he knew, Roman was kneeling beside him, panicked. 

 

“Hey, buddy, what’s wrong?” he asked, his soothing voice a stark contrast to his wild eyes and unkempt hair and panicked expression. 

 

“C-can’t… breathe…” Logan coughed. Roman bit his lip and gently pried open Logan’s beak so he could see down his throat. The noise he made led Logan to believe that he hadn’t found anything. 

 

“Hey, Logan? I know you’re not comfortable, but I need you to shift to human form. I think there’s something wrong there,” Roman mentioned after a moment of deliberation. Logan’s heart stuttered, but what little was left of his cognitive functions screamed at him that this was the only option. So, knowing that he was basically signing the death warrant to the last of his freedom, Logan jumped off the table and transformed back into human form, hitting the ground coughing and still unable to breathe. Roman sucked in a breath, and Logan knew the game was up, he was screwed… 

 

“Hey, Logan? Mind if I check under your shirt really quick?” Roman whispered. Logan nodded, desperate to breathe, and if Roman thought this would help, then he’d let him just so he could  _ breathe _ . Roman’s warm hands slid under his shirt and up his chest, brushing the edges of the bandages wrapped around his chest. Logan stiffened. 

 

“Okay, Lo, don’t freak out, alright? This is going to help, I promise,” Roman murmured. Logan opened his mouth, maybe to ask what Roman was about to do, maybe to explain himself, maybe to ask Roman to stop, when he felt cool metal meet his skin, and, with a quick movement of Roman’s wrist, he could breathe. Cool salty tears began to stream down Logan’s face, and even with his atrocious vision, he could see Roman coming up in front of him to wipe the tears away. 

 

“It’s okay, Logan, I’m not mad,” Roman soothed. That just made Logan cry harder. “Logan, it’s okay. I… I think I get it. You… you felt trapped. Trapped as a girl, trapped in a marriage you didn’t ask for, trapped by your parents… it’s no wonder you ran.” 

 

Logan sniffed and looked up. That was… exactly what was going on. How did… Roman know? 

 

“You forgot to throw your hair out the window. No one else noticed,” Roman offered. Oh, how had Logan been so  _ stupid _ ?! 

 

“Logan,” Roman stated. Logan bit his lip, forcing himself to pull it together. This was important; he couldn’t waste time on frivolous emotions, not when he had to face the consequences of his stupidity. When he felt like he had himself and his emotions under control, he looked up to meet Roman’s eyes. 

 

“Logan. I know you didn’t want any of this. Talking to your siblings over the past couple days made me realize that. Also, in case you were wondering, literally none of them were fooled. They all knew from day one that you were my new familiar.” Logan swallowed. He’d failed yet again. “So… I still want a chance… but… I don’t want to pressure you.” 

 

“I… I don’t want to marry you, not right now at least,” Logan stammered, bracing himself for Roman’s rage. A heavy sigh, a shuffle, and then Logan was being yanked into a hug. He stiffened, and Roman sighed again. 

 

“Logan. I’m not mad. I promise. I don’t think I could marry you either.” Logan nodded slowly; Roman nodded slowly back. 

 

“Good. Would you like to try friendship, at least?” Logan thought for a second before nodding. 

 

“Erm… we could also try… dating?” Logan mumbled. “Over the last four days, I feel like… I could start a slow courtship… with you.” Roman’s eyes lit up before darkening. 

 

“Are you sure?” Roman asked. “I don’t want to pressure you in any way.” Logan nodded, and Roman choked on his breath for a second. Logan panicked, thinking he did something wrong, but was quickly yanked into a kiss by a very passionate Roman. Roman finally pulled away, leaving Logan frozen, starstruck, giddy. 

 

“Logan. You wonderful, wonderful man. Of course I would love to try dating or courtship,” Roman whispered, his voice dripping with glee. Logan snorted, which caused Roman to giggle, and soon both were rolling around on the floor laughing their hearts out. Logan had gone into this entire endeavour hoping for freedom, hoping to escape from his arranged marriage, and now found himself in a semi-romantic relationship with the man he was betrothed to. And, what surprised Logan the most, was that he found he didn’t actually mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're Remi: Again, sorry :/   
> If you're anyone else: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Feel free to scream at me in the comments, I'll see you next time! 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
